Problema Tsundere: Erick y Wendy
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: ¿La doncella del cielo y el Dragonslayer del veneno unidos? ¿Jellal intoxicado? ¿Mystogan golpeado? ¿Kinana rodeada de chicos? ¿¡Que rayos pasa aqui? Nadie lo sabe pero todo tiene un origen y ese se llama "Mirajeane Strauss". Esta historia es paralela (esta relacionada) a "Problema Tsundere: Chocolates, Idioteces y Tsunderes". PD: Especial mega atrasado del 14 de Febrero
-¡Estoy de vuelta!...por ahora- *suspiro* -Les pido que me perdonen por dejar que pasara mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero ya casi no tenemos tiempo para escribir- explica la albina con un toque cansado

-Mizuki y dices que la irresponsable soy yo XD- *Tsukiyo*

-Me lo dice la reina del drama que espera que la inspiración le caiga del cielo para escribir e_e-

-Okey ya entendi, guardare silencio- la oji azul cierra la boca e infla sus cachetes…prácticamente hace su berrinche

-Se agradece el gesto e_e- *Mizuki*

-(Esta mujer es maligna) – piensa la peli negra con el ceño fruncido

-Sin más interrupciones -*ve a Tsukiyo * -Espero que les guste este especial, y nuevamente perdonen la demora…¡COMENCEMOS!- anuncia la albina apuntando al cielo

-(¡No es justo! TT-TT…. ¡Yo también quería dar el inicio! Buaaaaaa ¡Mizuki es la maldad encarnada!)-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DEL MEJOR TROLLERO DEL MUNDO, "HIRO MASHIMA"… ¡YA SALIERON LAS FECHAS DE LAS TRES OVAS DE FAIRY TAIL! ¡GENIAL!

.

.

.

.

" _ **TRIPLE ALIANZA: LA DEMONIO, LA COBRA Y LA DONCELLA DEL CIELO"**_

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que este fic es paralelo al especial que publique el 14 de Febrero del año pasado, así que si no te has leído " _ **Problema Tsundere: Chocolates, Idioteces y Tsunderes**_ " te recomiendo que no lo leas, pero si quieres leerlo de todas maneras, adelante eres bienvenido y espero que lo disfrutes.

.

.

.

.

(Después de la plática)

.

.

-¡Libertad!- gritaron felices Lucy, Erick, Kagura, Gajeel, Gray y Rogue al salir del dichoso seminario de la Strauss mayor; aunque estos dos últimos seguían semidesnudos no les importo, estaban vivos, enteros…ni tan sanos y no del todo salvos.

-Ara ara con ese ánimo los quiero ver mañana- intervino la albina con una dulce voz que…

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!- hizo que huyeran asustados los presentes como alma que se la lleva el diablo, o si, el demonio se llevaría sus almas si no acataban las ordenes de la gran Mirajeane Strauss

-(¿Qué hice?)- se preguntó mentalmente la joven de ojos azules al ver como corrían los seis– (¿Tendré algo en la cara?)- *se toca el rostro*

-Es hora de irnos, Mira- hablo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-Ara Laxus, que bueno que estas aquí- *camina hacia su novio* -Estoy lista-

Mientras caminaban por los desolados pasillos de la escuela platicaban animadamente el par de enamorados, el Heartfilia le hablaba sobre su entrenamiento con su equipo y como los demás estudiantes solicitados (Wendy, los gemelos Marvell, Lyon, etc…Ustedes saben de quienes hablo) capturaron (que más bien fue un secuestro) a su objetivo.

Cosa que causo que a la camarera se le salieran unas cuantas lagrimitas… ¿Tristeza?... ¿Lastima?...No señores, eran de orgullo por las tácticas curiosas que usaron para llevarles a sus víctimas a la demonio, extrañando al Dragonslayer de rayo.

-Y bien ¿Qué paso allá adentro Mira?- exigió saber el rubio con una cicatriz

-*pausa*- Solo les di unos pequeños consejos-

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _-Bueno ya que no hay secretos guardados aquí (se refiere a las cosas embarazosas de cada uno) daré inicio a la introducción de mi seminario "Deja de ser un idiota….al menos por un rato"- *se aclara la garganta*_

 _-Todos ustedes están aquí por tener algo en común, y es que son bastantes complicados en el amor-_

 _-Ni que fuera tsundere; no me compares con Heartfilia pequeña, con el idiota de Gajeel o Gray, incluso con Kagura me haces sentir ofendido- intervino el peli negro nadador_

 _-¿¡Como!? ¡Repite tus palabras, Cheney!- la mirada asesina y el tono siniestro que emanaba la espadachín callaron al Dragonslayer de las sombras –Vuelves a insultarme y me asegurare de rebanarte esa boca grande que tienes- No por nada la Mikazuchi es la mano derecha de la temida Titania_

 _-No solamente los tsunderes son así, por ejemplo tu Rogue-kun eres un emo pervertido y Erick-san es rudo pero con tiernos sentimientos hacia Kinana-san - *aura llena de corazones*_

 _-¡No soy emo!...*silencio*… ¡Mucho menos un pervertido!- intento justificarse el oji rojizos ante la "injusta" declaración de Mirajeane_

 _-¡No hables de más mujer!- grito claramente avergonzado Snake con un enorme sonrojo_

 _-Ya calma- *pausa* -Ahora les diré sus graves errores…...Mi cuñada es muy cerrada y fría con casi todos, a excepción de Natsu, Laxus y Levy-_

 _-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto con un tono serio la rubia mencionada_

 _-Natsu te da una atención especial como a ninguna chica y tú te portas luego muy cortante, no deberías ser así…. ¡Harían una hermosa pareja!-_

 _-Tsk ya quisieras Mira- *mirada molesta*_

 _-Gray es bastante imbécil- continuo la oji azul con el ceño fruncido_

 _-¿Queeee? ¿Qué hice para que me digas eso?- pidió saber el semidesnudo jugador_

 _-Juvia te demuestra a cada rato sus sentimientos por ti, en cambio tú la ignoras y la tratas mal -_

 _-Ese no es asunto tuyo-_

 _-Pero lo que más me molesta, al igual que a tus hermanos Lyon y Ultear es que no aceptas que te atrae Juvia-_

 _-(Esos malditos traicioneros)- pensó el Stripper al saber que sus hermanos estaban involucrados con su "secuestro"_

 _-Gajeel es…..es….- intentaba pensar en una palabra o frase que describiera perfectamente al mencionado_

 _-Un idiota metalero- *Gray*_

 _-Irresponsable- *Rogue*_

 _-Estúpido- *Erick*_

 _-Salvaje- *Kagura*_

 _-Un mono boxeador- *Lucy*_

 _-Aparte de todo eso- hablo Mira aun pensante_

 _-¡Oigan!- grito ofendido Redfox ante la descripción de sus compañeros_

 _-No están tsundere como Gray pero disimula su atención sobre Levy-san mmmmmm eres reservado, si no te apuras Jet o Droy te ganaran- advirtió la Strauss con sus manos en la cintura –Al igual que tú con Kinana- *señala al peleador*_

 _-Mi problema es con Rogue-kun y Kagura-san, no veo que ustedes estén interesados en alguien- hablo preocupada al ver que ese par no mostraba interés amoroso alguno-_

 _Lo que no sabía la Strauss es que la sirena había ido para ver si le podía ayudar con su pequeño problema para agradecerle al peli rosado, no se lo diría abiertamente y ¿Por qué no? Ocultarlo diciendo que fue una petición de su capitana._

 _-No tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas- contesto de manera seca y con los brazos cruzados_

 _-Ummm si necesitas ayuda con alguien no dudes en decírmelo Kagura-san- se ofreció amablemente la albina llena de esperanzas_

 _-Ya te dije que no es necesario-_

 _-Bueno, ahora si comencemos-_

 _-(La ignoro olímpicamente)- pensaron los demás secuestrados_

 _-(Todo marcha perfecto)- menos la castaña que celebraba internamente su triunfo_

 _Después de ese momento fue cuando las amenazas, múltiples torturas y traumas se hicieron presentes, tanto que la espadachín empezaba a arrepentirse de haber cometido un acto tan estúpido como el de mentir o ir al dichoso seminario de la demonio._

 _Fin Flashback_

 _._

 _._

-Ara ara nada por lo que debas preocuparte Laxus querido-

-Mirajeane-

-De verdad, aunque….-*pausa*- Quiero que mañana me ayudes a vigilar a esos seis-

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? ¿Acaso seré un espía contigo? ¿O seré tu burro para llevarte de aquí para allá?- pregunto en broma el capitán de futbol americano

-No es mala idea, planeaba decirte que me consiguieras unos buenos binoculares y radios portátiles, pero lo tuyo fue aún mejor- *sonríe* -Serás mi bello corcel-

-(¿Corcel?... ¡Que hice!)-

-Además creo que si necesitare lo….-

-¡Fue una broma mujer! ¡No planeo ser tu caballo mañana!- exclamo la pareja de la albina para evitar ser usado de una forma tan vergonzosa

-Laxus Heartfilia- *aura amenazante* -Cuento con tu ayuda mañana c-a-r-i-ñ-o –*tono sensual*

El tono meloso en que hablo la oji azul provoco… ¿Sonrojo?... ¿Sangrado nasal salvaje?...Se vuelven a equivocar lectores, causo que el hermano mayor de Lucy palideciera y se le quisiera salir el alma por la boca.

-Agradezco que te hayas ofrecido Laxus amor-

Y así fue como Laxus Heartfilia termino siendo el medio de transporte de Mirajeane Strauss….pobre hombre.

.

.

(Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail)

.

.

-Estupida Strauss, Marvell´s imbeciles (se refiere a Jellal y Mystogan)- maldecía el peleador en tono bajo para que nadie lo escuchara….al menos eso creía el peli rojo

Gracias a los mencionados ahora no solo estaba bajo vigilancia, sino que también tenia que hacer algo sumamente vergonzoso o cierta albina lo castigaría…. ¿¡Acaso dios lo odiaba!? Eso explicaría porque un demonio con cara de ángel había descendido….bueno….al menos no sufriría solo, otros cinco lo acompañarían en su dolor.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué haría?, no tenía nada en mente, ni una mísera idea….mal forma de comenzar el día.

Dentro de poco tendría una reunión con los demás condenados y rezaba que ha alguno de ellos se le ocurriera algo o tuviera un buen plan de escape lo más lejos posible, como Alaska.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lado

.

.

Una joven chica de pequeña complexión caminaba "tranquilamente" por los pasillos del edificio escolar hacia su salón, todos los varones al verla se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar, unos tantos embobados por su físico y otros temerosos por sus vidas.

¿Y quién no? La femenina no solo era muy linda, sino que también iba custodiada por dos hombres vestidos de traje, usaban lentes oscuros y un sombrero negro que cubría un poco su cabellera azulada, y los más destacables de ellos…su curioso tatuaje rojo en el rostro.

-Etto…hermanos…no es necesario que me acompañen hasta el salón- *una gota cae por su nuca* -Y menos vestidos así-

-¡Pero qué dices!- *se acomoda la corbata* -Wendy como tus hermanos mayores comprendemos que ya te puedes cuidar sola….- *Mystogan*

-…Sin embargo reafirmamos nuestra autoridad protegiéndote de toda esta bola de pervertidos de todos modos- a completo Jellal acomodándose sus gafas

-Se-se los agradezco pero…-*Wendy*

-Gracias por comprendernos y darnos tu autorización- *Jellal*

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos que llegues tarde a clases- *Mystogan*

-(Al menos escúchenme por favor, TToTT)- *Wendy*

¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué tus sobreprotectores hermanos te cuiden hasta el punto de autoproclamarse tus "guardaespaldas"? ¿O que tus hermanos con complejo de sobreprotección y autoproclamados "guardaespaldas" te ignoren olímpicamente y tengan unas extrañas maneras de deshacerse de los " _acosadores-profanadores-ladrones de hermanitas dulces e inocentes_ "?...bueno….quien sabe…pero lo que Wendy se sabía era que entregar sus chocolates al joven Conbolt sería el reto del día.

¿Habría alguien que la ayudara?

Tal vez si…eso lo sabría después….

.

.

.

.

(En el primer descanso)

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño arbusto con lentes de sol y un sombrero de paja rondaba con sumo cuidado sobre la muy activa escuela, la festividad del 14 de Febrero parecía que por "X" o "Y" razón había vuelto loca a la comunidad femenina…eso lo había más que verificado con ver a la desangrada peli azul que era arrastrada por la menor de los Heartfilia y con oír los gritos de nena que les pertenecían al extraño (para no decir anormal) club de fans de Salamander y su segundo al mando (aunque estos también gritaban igual o aún más nenas que las mismas chicas).

El pequeño arbustito con cada paso que daba volteaba a todos lados, estaba en total alerta por si se encontraba a cierto par de locos guardaespaldas…pero por ahora todo iba bien, casi había llegado a la cafetería de la escuela esperando encontrar a cierta personita ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?- escucho una grave voz tras su espalda -¿Un monstruo?

-(Ay no… ¿Qué hago?)- se preguntaba la joven planta sin ver a la persona que lo había encontrado y sin perder tiempo aplico…."La retirada estratégica" (huyo)…aunque para su mala suerte el individuo lo agarro, haciendo que el arbusto se rompiera y de él saliera una pequeña peli azul, la cual cayó al suelo con una cajita aguamarina con un listón plateado en las manos.

-….. ¿Eh?...Un momento…..¿¡Marvell!?...- exclamo asombrado el varón mientras señalaba a la chica con su dedo

-Eso dolió- *parpadea un par de veces*- Esa voz es de…-*voltea a ver*-¿Erick-san?-

-¿Qué haces aquí Marvell?...- *le muestra el disfraz roto*-¿Y porque estabas usando este ridículo traje?-

-Estoy escondiéndome de mis hermanos, y creí que el usarlo era buena idea- respondió después de levantarse y sacudirse un poco su uniforme

-No es por nada…pero creo que así llamabas más la atención-

-¡No puede ser! Creí que sería buena idea- *nerviosa*-¿Qu-que hare? Si mis hermanos se enteran de lo que quiero hacer seguramente malentenderán todo y quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle a Romeo-kun-*aura depresiva*

-Cierto, tus hermanos son todo un dolor en el trasero- el pelirrojo se trono los dedos mientras que su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas, había recordado quienes eran los causantes de que estuviera obligado hacer una locura-Merecen que alguien les dé una lección a esos imbéciles y mas por lo que me hicieron, por su culpa estoy metido en un estúpido lio-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con temor al ver la cara que ponía el Snake…parecía un asesino en serie

-Gracias a ese par que tienes como hermanos la maldita de Mirajeane está jodiendo con esto de "San Valentin"- bufo mientras pensaba en las mil y un formas en que tendría que resolver su asunto o en las dos mil maneras de escapar….aunque ninguna tendría resultado considerando que se trataba de la demonio

-Waaaaa pe-pero no nos quedo otra opción- explico la peli azul llamando la atención del practicante de artes marciales que la miro con una ceja alzada-Ve-veras, Mira-san nos obligó a hacerlo...¡No teníamos otra opción!-

-Quien diría que la dulce Wendy Marvell también habia estado metida en esto- susurro un poco sorprendido ya que no se esperaba eso de la chica

-Tampoco estoy orgullosa por haberlo hecho- dijo con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos cafes

-Tsk se nota que nadie se salva de esa mujer- cerro sus ojos un momento mientras pensaba en que era lo que podia hacer, la huida ya no era una opción pero tampoco tenia ni idea de lo que haría con Kinana…tal vez necesitaba ayuda ¿Pero de quien?..Necesitaba a una persona que no se burlara de él, que supiera del tema y que fuera de confianza… ¿Quién lo podría auxiliar?

-¿Erick-san?- el mencionado abrió sus ojos de repente y observo fijamente a la Marvell que solto un pequeño chillido-¿Qu-que tienes?-….¡Claro! ¡Wendy podría ayudarlo! Si lo pensaba bien no tenia tiempo de estar buscando a alguien y la gimnasta no era mala persona

-Tu me ayudaras- la peli azul parpadeo un par de veces confundida ¿A qué se referia el moreno? -Lo que quiero decir es que me ayudaras con este bendito lio, lo haras para compensar lo que me hicieron tus hermanos-

-¿¡Quuueee!? ¿¡Yooo!? Imposible-

-Si lo haces me desharé de tus hermanos- menciono Cobra haciendo que la gimnasta pensara su decisión-No se qué es lo que te impidan hacer esos dos pero los quitare del camino ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-¿Qué les harás?- pregunto temerosa…debía de asegurarse que no sus hermanos no acabaran muy mal

-Nada malo, no te preocupes- *Erick*

-Esta bien te ayudare….pero solo no los vayas a lastimar mucho- *Wendy*

-(Pero que inocentes eres Marvell)- pensó el peli rojo mientras veía hacia otro lado para que la chica no notara su oscura sonrisa-(Esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme)-

.

.

 ***Primer intento…darle flores***

 **En frente de la cafetería de la escuela….**

-(¿De verdad fue buena idea pedirle ayuda?)- se preguntaba el Dragonslayer del veneno oculto detrás de un árbol junto con la peli azul, ambos mirando hacia donde estaba la estudiante y camarera de la cafetería de la escuela

-Hazlo como te explique Erick-san, te acercas…les das las flores y le pides una cita-

-¿¡Y que hago con toda esa gente que esta ahí!?-

-Erick-san debes de ser valiente, dile que quieres a hablar en privado con ella….ahora ve- con un ligero tic en el ojo y con un ramo de rosas (de origen dudoso) oculto tras su espalda salio de su escondite con una apariencia tranquila….como estaba por dentro era totalmente lo contrario, una parte de su ser pedía volver pero quedaría como un cobarde frente a Wendy

No le seria muy difícil convencer a Kinana hablar a solas, si seguía con su apariencia tranquila podría darle las flores y si todo iba bien seguiría lo de la cita…nada difícil….¿O si?

-¿Erick?- preguntaron con asombro el par de peli azules que salían de la cafetería…al parecer si seria complicado

Los hermanos bajaron lentamente su mirada encontrándose con el ramo de rosas que el peli rojo intento ocultar demasiado tarde, después se vieron entre ellos y no dudaron en soltar una sonora carcajada que molesto a Cobra…tal vez debía cambiar de planes.

-jajajajajajajajaja ¿Tanto te afecto la plática con Mirajeane?- *Mystogan*-Que romántico saliste jajajaja-

-Jajajajajajaja pero que lindo detalle primor, muchas gracias por las rosas… ¿No gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de café?- *Jellal*

Un aura oscura comenzó a brotar del cuerpo del moreno a causa de las burlas del par de peli azules…de nuevo esos tipos le estaban jodiendo la vida...los planeaba moler a golpes para callarlos pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar su primer golpe el par de varones salió corriendo mientras reían.

Tiro las flores al suelo y regreso hecho una fiera con la menor que había presenciado todo…sus hermanos estaban en grandes problemas.

-Marvell…creo que primero hay que quitar a las cucarachas del camino-

-Co-como gustes- respondió con temor al ver el aura que desprendía el dragonslayer

Los dos se marcharon de ahí con un nuevo objetivo…si tan solo hubieran volteado entonces habrían observado que la peli purpura (quien había visto al Snake en la entrada de la cafetería con claras intenciones de matar a los gemelos) tenía en sus manos las flores que estaban tiradas, sabía que eran para ella porque en la tarjeta que llevaban estaba su nombre y el del peleador...le recompensaría el gesto después.

.

.

 ***Deshaciéndose de los obstáculos: Jellal Marvell (Fernandez)***

-¡Hey Jellal resiste! ¡No te mueras, tu eres más fuerte que esto!- gritaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras corria por los pasillo de la escuela (cosa que ella sancionaba severamente pero ahora eso no le importaba) con un joven peli azul que era cargado por Titania al mas puro estilo nupcial

 _¿Qué sucedía?_

¡Facil! La cara del gemelo Marvell estaba completamente hinchada a causa de unos chocolates que tenían nueces….asi es…el mencionado era alérgico a las nueces.

 _¿Cómo es posible que el chico consumiera chocolates con dicho ingrediente?_

Otra respuesta fácil….Erza se los había dado, pero la chica estaba tan impaciente porque los probara y termino metiéndole todos en la boca.

Lo que ella no sabía es que poco antes de eso el Dragonslayer del veneno habia indagado en sus cosas (que se entere y le ira como en feria XD) cambiando la caja de chocolates que ella había hecho por otra (Erza estaba tan ansiosa que no noto ese detalle).

 _¿Pero como era que el moreno se habia enterado la alergia de Jellal?_

De nuevo una respuesta simple….Wendy le dijo, Erick habia interrogado a la chica de tal modo que ella no notara sus oscuras intenciones….llevándonos a la situación actual.

-¡JELLAL NO ME PUEDES DEJAR VIUDA TAN PRONTO! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DADO HIJOS!- gritaba Titania a todo pulmón haciendo que a más de uno le cayera una gota de sudor por su nuca.

.

.

-¡Eso fue cruel!- reclamaba Wendy a su compañero peleador quien estaba rompiendo la envoltura de los chocolates que habia hecho la Scarlet para comerse unos-Ojala Jellal-nii no este muy grave-

-No exageres Marvell, hierba mala nunca muere así que dudo mucho que tu hermano perezca- *se lleva un chocolate a la boca*-Si muere es una clara muestra de lo princeso que es-*le da un chocolate a la peli azul*

-Mi hermano no es un princeso…es bueno…solo….no sabría decirte- Wendy acepto el chocolate y se lo comió notando que este era muy amargo con una extraña consistencia…pero además de todo eso tenia nueces

-Creo que lo salve de sufrir algo más grave- susurro el Snake mientras escupía el dulce siendo seguido por la gimnasta

-Erza-san iba a envenenar a mi hermano-

.

.

 ***Deshaciéndose de los obstáculos: Mystogan Marvell (Fernandez)***

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- gritaba Mystogan por todo el patio de la escuela quien era perseguido por un furioso grupo de siete chicas

-¡No dejen que escape!- *Chica 1*

-¡Atrapen a ese pervertido!- *Chica 2*

-¡Entiendan que fue un accidente!- *Mystogan*

-¿¡Un accidente!? ¡Si claro! ¡Entonces nosotras te golpearemos accidentalmente!- exclamaron unísonamente todas las perseguidoras

Les explicare…lo que sucede es que el peli azul mientras bajaba por las escaleras fue empujado "sin querer queriendo" por un estudiante (Cobra), pero para su fortuna termino cayendo encima de algo (más bien alguien) que amortiguo el golpe.

Cuando se levantó noto que había algo muy suave y grande en sus manos…por curiosidad lo apretó causando un chillido agudo.

-¿Pero que…?-

-Kyaaaaaaaaa ¡Quítenme a este pervertido de encima!- grito una chica con el rostro totalmente rojo debajo del Marvell mientras los observaban varios estudiantes

-¡Vayanse a un hotel!-*persona x*

Mystogan no solo estaba con las manos en los atributos de la femenina, sino que también los dos estaban en una pose muy comprometedora, pocos segundos después aparecieron las amigas de la chica quienes al ver la escena se lanzaron sobre el peli azul.

.

.

-Espero que Mystogan-nii no sufra alguna demanda- susurro Wendy mientras observaba desde lejos como su hermano huía a toda velocidad aunque a pesar de eso las chicas le estaba pisando los talones

-No te quejes, di que al menos no le paso algo como a Jellal- Erick tenía una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro…le hubiera gustado ser más agresivo en su venganza pero no podia negar que se sentía satisfecho

.

.

.

.

(Durante el segundo descanso)

.

.

.

.

Mas intentos se llevaron a cabo pero cada uno de ellos fallo.

Habia intentado darle una carta a la peli purpura pero esta acabo en manos de un hombre…afortunadamente no había puesto su nombre en ella.

Quiso robarle un beso pero la chica fue tan despistada que se quito del camino y termino besando a la pared.

Entre más cosas pasaron y el descanso ya estaba llegando a su final.

Las cosas tampoco iban bien para Wendy, en lo que se llevaban a cabo las acciones del mayor la chica también había intentado darle sus chocolates a Romeo ahora que sus dos hermanos estaban en la enfermería pero sus nervios la traicionaban y al final no se los daba.

Su reciente intento iba muy bien hasta que una chica de su salón apareció rompiendo la atmosfera que le había costado crear y término huyendo…dejando a un extrañado Conbolt.

Actualmente el par de Dragones Slayer estaba sentado en una banca…analizando si debían seguir o no.

-Esto es imposible- dijo frustrado el peli rojo siendo observado por la pequeña Marvell que solo lo veía sin saber que otra idea darle…se sentía mal por no saber ayudar al varón-Creo que sera mejor que me rinda-

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Erick-san!-

-¿Ah? ¿Y porque no? Ya he intentado varias cosas pero nada sirvió, creo que sera mejor que me resigne a ser castigado por esa mujer-

-Erick-san…¿Solo estas haciendo esto para complacer a Mira-san?- pregunto la peli azul un poco decepcionada

-No- *tono serio*-Yo no tengo la más minima intención que complacer a ese demonio, si lo hago es porque quiero- respondió viendo el cielo-Crei que este era el momento ideal para decirle lo que he venido sintiendo por ella desde hace mucho pero al parecer no es mi dia- Wendy sonrio al saber que el Dragonslayer del veneno de verdad quería a la chica y que por eso habia dejado un poco de lado esa actitud fría que lo caracterizaba…si tan solo pudiera idear algo mejor

-Pero que lindo- hablo una voz femenina que habia escuchado las palabras del Snake-Creo que ya se a quién ayudare especialmente-

-¿¡Mirajeane/Mira-san!?- gritaron unísonamente Erick y la Marvell al ver a la albina que estaba detrás a ellos con una sonrisa similar a la del gato Cheshire

-Entonces manos a la obra- dijo la oji azul tomando la mano del varón para llevarlo a un lugar-Erick-kun, creo que es mejor que te apresures a declarártele a Kinana-san-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto asombrado…el ya no tenia las ganas de seguir intentándolo

-Como el descanso está a punto de acabar todos los pretendientes de ella se han reunido en la cafetería- explico con un tono serio mientras a la vez se detenía-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, sino te apuras entonces alguien eventualmente te la ganara ¿Estás de acuerdo con que eso pase?-

El peli rojo bajo la mirada y se soltó del agarre de la Strauss mayor.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Respóndeme….¿Lo permitirás?- pregunto nuevamente Mirajeane

Apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes y sintió la sangre hervirle…estaba seguro que todos esos imbéciles estaban ahí por mera atracción, ya que ninguno había convivido con ella tanto como él …él tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla y la quería por todo.

 _Ella había sido su primera verdadera amiga._

 _La chica había sido la primera persona que no lo juzgo como los demás por su físico que le daba aspecto de maleante._

 _Ella siempre había estado con él y habían vivido muchas cosas juntos._

No permitiría que nadie tomara a SU chica

Con ese pensamiento salió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería a encarar a todos esos imbéciles que deseaban ser la pareja de la oji verdes.

-Jijiji que fácil- hablo la albina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una cámara en una de sus manos

-¿Mira-san? ¿Qué está pasando? No entendí nada-

-Ara ara Wendy que curiosa, te dire pero no se lo cuentes a Erick- *se acerca al oído de la Marvell*-Yo planee todo esto, busque a cada uno de los pretendientes de Kinana-san y les dije que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada una de las confesiones que le querían hacer-

-¿Y cómo le hiciste con ella?-

-Le dije un grupo de chicos quería darle un regalo en forma de agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo en la cafetería, al principio no me creyó pero me encargue de eso-

-Mira-san eres increíble ¿Pero crees que resulte?-

-Pues vayamos a comprobarlo-

El par de chicas comenzó a correr hacia la cafetería esperando llegar a tiempo para ver el espectáculo…seria muy interesante el show que daría el Dragonslayer de veneno.

No tardaron mucho cuando vieron que el peli rojo intentaba buscar una manera rápida de llegar hasta a Kinana que estaba completamente rodeada por sus pretendientes, cada uno pidiendo su atención haciendo que la chica estuviera muy confundida por la situación.

-Malditos estorbos- susurro enojado el Snake pensando que hacer para llegar hasta "Cubelios"

-Ara ara yo que tu me apresuraba ¿Y qué tal si uno de ellos la besa?- hablo Mirajeane en un tono bajo provocando que el peleador optara por otra opción

-(¡Cierto! No puedo perder mi tiempo)- era hora de entrar en acción

(Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar " _MoF Stage 4 - Fall of Fall ~ Autumnal Waterfall_ ")

Cobra empujo a aquellos que se interponían en su camino, cuando llego justamente a estar frente a frente con la peli purpura hizo lo que nadie se esperaba….la tomo del mentón y le planto un beso en la boca, que dejo a más de uno convertido en estatua.

Cuando se separaron la chica tenia las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya me harte de ver como esos imbéciles se te acercan bastante asi que he venido a reclamar lo que es mio- hablo con un tono muy serio aunque por dentro deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra-¿Entonces que dices?- Kinana empezó a reír quedamente ante la extraña declaración del peli rojo haciendo que los demás se mantuvieran atentos por la respuesta

-Que posesivo eres ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no?- pregunto la chica haciendo que poco a poco la postura del Snake comenzara a vacilar

-Me encargaría de que cambiaras de opinión- contesto con la poca determinación que le quedaba

-No creo que puedas cambiar mi decisión- Erick bajo un poco la mirada pero la mano de la oji verdes en su mejilla evito que siguiera descendiendo-Porque mi respuesta es un si-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- nadie se creía que la dulce camarera habia dicho…excepto la demonio y la doncella del cielo

El peli rojo sonrio y tomo de la cintura a su ahora novia para besarla nuevamente, cuando se separó de ella no le solto, en cambio la pego a su cuerpo…solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Escuchen malditas escorias…¡Kinana es mía y se aguantan!- grito victorioso el Dragonslayer del veneno

-Vaya…quien diría que Erick-kun se le declararía de ese modo a Kinana-san- hablo la albina mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos azules-Estoy orgullosa de él-

-Erick-san eso fue lindo- susurro Wendy abrazando la caja aguamarina que a pesar de todo seguía sin poder entregársela al Conbolt

-¿¡Queee!? ¿¡Crees que voy a permitir esa relación, maldito delincuente!?- entre las personas grito una chica de pelo lila con anteojos claramente molesta-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Deja en paz a mi amiga y lárgate, Snake!- la camarera de cabello purpura iba hablar pero Erick le sonrio…el se encargaría de la situación

-Je…intenta detenerme si puedes- el tono burlón hizo que el enojo de Laki (la mejor amiga de Kinana) aumentara peligrosamente

-¡Cabron!- la peli lila se lanzo sobre la pareja con la intención de separarlos pero el moreno fue mas rápido, cargo a SU chica de modo princesa y salio corriendo con ella entre sus brazos

-Fallaste…¡Asi que te aguantas! ¡Kinana es MI NOVIA!- exclamo Cobra con una sonrisa llena de superioridad sonrojando a la mencionada quien reia nerviosa

-¡Esto aun no se acabado! ¡Regrésame a mi amiga!- sin pensarlo dos veces Laki salió disparada detrás de ellos dispuesta a salvar a su amiga de las garras del Snake

-¡Kinana-san espera!- exclamaron varios de los pretendientes de la ex-soltera camarera, el grupo de varones tampoco lo dudaron y salieron corriendo por la chica

-Ara ara, que interesante- la Strauss mayor rodeada con un aura de corazones había grabado todo lo sucedido…incluso el beso…y ahora estaba en su mundo de fantasía, pensando en varias maneras de unir a sus parejas faltantes, aunque ya no lo lograría hoy lo haría en algún momento

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar a Erick-san, Mira-san?- Wendy temia que algo le pasara a la pareja recién formada

-No te preocupes- *sale de su mundo*-Estaran bien, por quienes nos deberíamos preocupar tal vez es por el pelotón que salio tras ellos- menciono la demonio, sabia que varios podrían salir heridos durante la persecución si no se andaban con cuidado con el Snake

-¡Wendyyyy!- grito un chico llamando la atención de ambas femeninas

-¿¡Romeo-kun!?- *Wendy*

-Hasta que te encuentro ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Bu-bueno…ve-veras…yooo- la Dragonslayer del cielo tenia ganas de salir huyendo nuevamente, no estaba preparada para hacerlo

-¡Es tu oportunidad, Wendy!- grito Cobra a cierta distancia de ellos mientras seguía corriendo con su chica en brazos y una gran multitud detrás-¡No tengas miedo! ¿¡Acaso quieres que todo lo que hiciste fuera en vano!?

Era cierto, sus hermanos no estaban con ella para evitar entregar la caja de chocolates y habia pasado muchas cosas…todas con la misma finalidad….no podia desaprovechar la oportunidad, el Dragonlayer del Veneno le habia demostrado que todos a veces solo necesitaban un empujón para hacer las cosas y ahora era el quien se lo daba.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿A que se refiere Wen…-

-¡Romeo-kun!- la Marvell estiro sus brazos al frente y agacho su rostro completamente rojo, mostrándole la caja aguamarina en sus manos-¡Son para ti!- exclamo con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco

-¿Los hiciste tu misma?- pregunto el chico tomando con delicadeza el regalo, para después ver como la peli azul asentía ligeramente aun agachada.

Romeo se inclinó para ver el rostro de Wendy y sonrió al notar lo tierna que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?- la pregunta del Conbolt hizo que la gimnasta levantara la cabeza con sus ojos muy abiertos ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Eh? Emmm pues yo…-

-¡No! ¡No lo esta! ¡Así que aléjate de nuestra hermana!- gritaron los gemelos peli azules que salieron de la nada, Jellal con la cara chinchada y Mystogan con varias heridas

-Pe…pero-

-¡Wendy aléjate de él!- gritaron nuevamente los peli azules pero poco después cayeron al suelo con una especie de dardo en el trasero

-Ara ara ¿Pero que les paso?- pregunto la mayor de los Strauss que era cargada por su rubio novio-Sera mejor que los llevemos a la enfermería, Laxus querido me harías el favor-

El Heartfilia suspiro derrotado, tomo de una pierna a los jóvenes inconscientes y se arrastrándolos se los llevo del lugar.

-(Felicidades Wendy)- dijo la albina mentalmente mientras le giñaba el oji a la Marvell que sonrio

-(Te lo agradezco, Mira-san)- la doncella del cielo estaba muy feliz por haber tenido de su lado a la oji azul…..La demonio no era totalmente un demonio después de todo

-¿Entonces Wendy? ¿Tienes tiempo libre?-

-¡Claro!- respondio sin dudarlo, tal vez sus hermanos la reprendieran después pero no le preocupaba…valdría la pena.

.

 _._

" _Las personas a veces necesitan que otras les brinden el coraje para atreverse a hacer cosas que uno no cree poder hacer, nunca sabrás que pasara si no lo intentas….eso hay que tenerlo bien en cuenta…El que no arriesga no gana."_

.

.

.

.

" _ **FIN"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake: Deshaciendose de los obstaculos**_

 _-¿En donde estoy?- se pregunto un peli azul al no poder ver nada, intento moverse pero las piernas y sus brazos se encontraban inmovilizados aparte de que el espacio en el que estaba era muy reducido-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-_

 _-Esa voz…¿Mystogan?- escucho el mencionado a su lado_

 _-¿Jellal? ¿Dónde estas?-_

 _-Creo que la pregunta mas correcta es ¿¡Donde estamos!?- el gemelo mayor (Mystogan) sintió como alguien le daba un golpe en su hombro-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una bolsa!- exclamo alarmado Jellal_

 _El mayor de los Marvell restregó su rostro en la superficie de la cosa que lo tenia aprisionado dándose cuenta que estaba hecha de plástico y que hacia un sonido muy peculiar…definitivamente estaba dentro de una bolsa….¿¡Como habían terminado asi!?...los dos no tuvieron que pensarle mucho para llegar a la persona causante de todo esto, solo habia otra entidad (además de ellos) que sabia deshacerse de la gente muy bien._

 _-Mirajeane Strauss- hablaron unísonamente los gemelos_

 _Pronto escucharon un pitido que hizo que ambos se congelaran….ese sonido lo conocían muy bien….se trataba del camión de la basura._

 _-¡Salgamos de aqui!- el par intento liberarse pero lo único que logro fue herirse entre ellos mismos y con el contenedor de basura_

 _El camión agarro el contenedor y lo vertió en el compartimento que tenia para llevarse la basura…nadie supo que paso con los gemelos Marvell…..Ña eso es mentira, los que estaban en el camión escucharon los gritos de niña de los peli azules y los liberaron._

.

.

.

.

XD espero que les haya gustado este especial atrasado del 14 de Febrero y perdonen nuevamente la tardanza, este fic iba ser mas largo pero se me borraron de la mente las demás cosas que iba a poner.

Les aviso que muy pronto actualizare " _ **Problema Tsundere**_ " y se viene el regreso de " _ **UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**_ "…además de que tengo planeado hacer un nuevo fic aunque esta vez no sera de Fairy Tail, sino mas bien de D Gray-man que se titulara " _ **¿Atracción o Repulsión?**_ " pero lo hare una vez que haya acabado con mi fic " _ **Mirada al pasado**_ ".

¡Gracias por su atención y recuerden: si la vida les da limones hagan limonada, si la vida les da naranjas hagan naranjada y si la vida les da la espalda…tóquenle las pompas! XD

*SALUDOS*

PD: Posiblemente "UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" lo actualice hasta el 25 de Marzo...paciencia por favor


End file.
